


Crush, Crush, Crush

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing and Singing, Drinking and Dancing, Drunk Dancing, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: You decide to tell Steve about your crush on him





	Crush, Crush, Crush

_Along with this being inspired by a song of the same name by **[Paramore](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dei8hPkyJ0bU&t=YjliNTM2MmUxNzcxNWZkOGE5MTU5OTA5NWFkNDQ2MjVmNmExZDdkNyxLQkFTMjBPRw%3D%3D&b=t%3A6s2aQceExJr0RbQfliwnpg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstar-spangled-man-with-a-plan.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170286115469%2Fcrush-crush-crush&m=1), ** there was a writing prompt which will be  **bold**._

* * *

The team had just gotten back from a mission, and most of them wanted to blow off some steam, that pent up frustration someone inevitably always had. What better way to do that than by going to a club? So when Nat sent you a text with the time and place, you quickly got ready.  _Tonight_ , you vowed. You were going to tell Steve that you had a huge crush on him. Jesus, what were you, seven? A crush? Made it sound like you were in middle school.

No matter how many times you told yourself you were going to talk to Steve, something else always got in the way. Scratch that. Someone else was there, taking Steve’s attention.

Groaning loudly, you signaled the bartender for another shot. “Better make it a double.” You were going to get drunk, no matter the cost.

“Who you tryin’ to forget, sweetheart?” he purred with a wink.

“Non’ya bidness,” you slurred, finger jabbing the bar. “Pour the drink.”

Nat chuckled as she sat next to you, eyeing the drink you had just grabbed. “You good?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” you snapped. Rolling your eyes a little too hard, you spun on the seat and watched as Sharon had Steve’s hand in hers and she was pulling him out to the floor.

Nat followed your line of sight. “Gee, I don’t know. Might have something to do with the fact that you’re shooting daggers at Sharon right about now.”

You blew a loud raspberry and waved your hand at your friend. “Sharon, Shmaron.”

 ********_I got a lot to say to you  
_ _Yeah I got a lot to say  
_ _I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
_ _Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

“You could make this a lot easier on all of us if you just told him.” She said it like it she hadn’t said it a thousand times before.

“Whatever, Natalia,” you murmured.

Her honesty was quickly killing your buzz, so you signaled for another double, hastily drank it, and pushed away from the bar. You had a vague idea of where you were going and what you were going to do when you got there. Winding your way through the crowd, you thrust your arms over your head as the beat pulsed through your body.

 ********_They taped over your mouth  
_ _Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
_ _Your little spies  
_ _They taped over your mouth  
_ _Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
_ _Your little spies  
_ _Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush_

It shouldn’t be bothering you, Steve and Sharon. You had no claim to Captain America, never had, and most likely you never would. The two of you had been friends since the day you joined the Avengers, always joking around, one of you taking a joke one step too far, but only because of Bucky’s bad influence. But something had changed in the last couple of months, a shift in the air that sent a wave of desire coursing through you.

 ********_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
_ _Just the one two of us is counting on  
_ _That never happens, I guess I’m dreaming again  
_ _Let’s be more than, this  
_ _If you wanna play it like a game  
_ _Come on, come on let’s play  
_ _‘Cause I’d rather waste my life pretending  
_ _Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

Despite the throng of people, you were dancing by yourself, trying to keep your eyes away from Steve, but it wasn’t working so well. Sharon was on her toes, whispering something into Steve’s ear, making his cheeks flush, and you thought you were going to lose your cool; march over there, grab a handful of her gorgeous blond hair, and shove her to the floor.

 ********_They taped over your mouth  
_ _Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
_ _Your little spies  
_ _They taped over your mouth  
_ _Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
_ _Your little spies  
_ _Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush_

Sharon was beaming when she stepped back, miming that she would be back in a minute. Whether it was fate or some crazy accident, someone barrelled into your back and sent you into Steve’s arms. Ever the gentleman, he made sure you had your footing before releasing you.

 ********_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
_ _Just the one two of us is counting on  
_ _That never happens, I guess I’m dreaming again  
_ _Let’s be more than, this now  
_ _Rock and roll baby, don’t you know that  
_ _We’re all alone now, I need something to sing about_

Wearing a smirk, you decided to keep dancing. The song wasn’t a sultry one by any means, but the beat was catchy and you followed it with your hips. You pushed your hands into your hair and started singing loudly.

 ********_Rock and roll honey, (Hey) don’t you know baby  
_ _We’re all alone now, I need something to sing about  
_ _Rock and roll honey, (Hey) don’t you know baby  
_ _We’re all alone now, give me something to sing about_

You could feel the weight of Steve’s eyes as you moved around, the alcohol doing its job of lowering all of your inhibitions and reservations. You weren’t normally one to draw attention to yourself, to not care that you might look silly or foolish, but right then, you didn’t care. You were actually having a good time.

 ********_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
_ _Just the one two of us is counting on  
_ _That never happens, I guess I’m dreaming again  
_ _Let’s be more than, no  
_ _Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
_ _Just the one two of us is counting on  
_ _That never happens, I guess I’m dreaming again  
_ _Let’s be more than, more than this_

And then Sharon came back. Her arms were crossed and she clearly didn’t look amused. Swallowing the knot of nerves in your throat, you gave her a sickeningly sweet smile, kissed Steve’s scruffy cheek, and skipped off the dance floor.

* * *

Back at the compound, you took a cold shower, tugged on a pair of panties and one of Clint’s shirts that fell to your thighs, and made yourself comfortable on the couch with a very large and full glass of wine. Your eyes drifted closed as your brain flashed to how his beard tickled your lips. God, you wanted to feel his beard on much more sensitive skin than just your lips.

You were so lost in your thoughts and how the wine was heating you from the inside out that you jumped when the door to the common room closed.

A sly smirk tugged at your lips as you greeted your friend. “Back so soon?”

Steve chuckled as he shrugged out of his coat. “Just wasn’t my kind of scene.”

“Safe to say it wasn’t my kind of scene either,” Sharon added, emerging from behind Steve. Goddamn him and his wide ass shoulders. He could probably hide a fucking Buick just by standing in front of it. “You mind if I have some wine?”

You made yourself sound as nice as possible when you answered, “What’s mine is yours.” And with that, you were off the couch and taking the stairs two at a time.

“What’s mine is yours?” you muttered to yourself once you were standing inside your apartment. “The fuck is wrong with you?”

“Funny,” Steve said dryly. “I was just gonna ask the same thing.”

Swallowing the knot in your throat, you turned to face Steve. “I’m drunk,” was the first thing that popped into your head.

He chuckled low in his throat. “Is that why you bolted from the club? I thought we were having a good time.” There was this glimmer in his eyes that you couldn’t place right then, but it sent a shiver down your spine and settled low in your gut.

You didn’t argue with him. “ **We were having a good time, but** …”

“But what, Y/N?” Steve asked, still standing in the doorway.

This was it, your chance to finally tell Steve the truth, to tell him that you had started to develop feelings for him, feelings that extended beyond the boundaries of friendship. Good thing you were drunk, because sober you definitely wouldn’t have answered honestly.

“ **But there’s always another girl**.”

“There’s never been another girl,” Steve said, crossing the threshold and closing the door behind him.

You stepped back, eyes wide with confusion, your mouth hung open. “Wh… what? There’s  _Sharon_.”

After closing the door behind him, Steve laughed. “Y/N, Sharon isn’t… I’m not… we aren’t together.”

“What are you talking about?” you almost yelled. Your mind was spinning, replaying all the times you had seen the two of them together. Sharon was almost always close to him, her arm looped in his, wrapped around his waist, her lips always pulled up, smirking, as if rubbing your nose in it.

He dropped a hand to your waist. “Sharon’s been out of the dating scene for a while now, she’s been asking for tips.”

You couldn’t stop from giggling. “So she asked you?”

“I know, right,” he chuckled. “I told her she should talk to Nat. Hell, even Clint.”

Your face flushed and you covered your face in your hands. “Oh, God. I… I’m so embarrassed.”

His fingers wrapped around your wrist, pulling your hands away one at a time. “So… we were having a good time?”

“And then I made an ass of myself.” You tried stepping back, but the hand on your hip flexed. Swallowing thickly, you looked up and found yourself drowning in the obsidian abyss of his blown pupils.

Steve gnawed on his bottom lip as the pad of his thumb found yours, sweeping under the crest of it, sending a chill down your spine. You were about to ask him why he was looking at you that way when he bent down and covered your mouth with his. The breath caught in your throat and lungs as he slanted his mouth, pushing his tongue between your lips, tasting the wine on your tongue, smothering the moan that was building. You grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pushed up to your toes, pressing yourself into him, suddenly desperate to feel him against you.

The two of you were panting, lungs screaming for air, foreheads pressed together, chests rising and falling in perfect sync.

“I should’a done that sooner,” Steve rasped, his fingers tangled in your damp hair.

You chuckled low in your throat, reveling in the bite of hair into your fingertips with every pass along the nape of his neck. “No argument here.”

 


End file.
